


Suppression at its Finest

by Disfordevineaux



Series: Distractions [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: A nice and well needed distraction from work, Angst, Chase is happy to please when needed, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Julia displays her dom tendencies, Multi, NSFW, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slightly rough, Smut, implied bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disfordevineaux/pseuds/Disfordevineaux
Summary: A direct continuation from 'A Conflict of Interest'
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent & Chase Devineaux, Julia "Jules" Argent/Chase Devineaux
Series: Distractions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Suppression at its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the next part of the series. I do advise you to read the first part of the series: [_A Conflict of Interest_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409216) first before you continue. You don't have to of course, but it would help you better understand the context and enable you to enjoy the following story. I hope you all enjoy some more Chasulia content.
> 
> ####  *****WARNING*****
> 
>   
> 
> 
> This fiction contains **NSFW** content, is mildly **explicit** (hence the rating) and has been labelled and tagged as such. Do not proceed if you do not wish to read **smut and NSFW content**. You have been warned.

### Suppression at its Finest

It had been a difficult past few months. Days rolled into even longer, riddled with complexities and delicately sensitive weeks. Those then compiling into an even more unnerving and tense month that continued into another.

Since the catastrophe of being caught halfway into a compromising act, a world-ending confrontation from The Chief, was inevitable. They answered the call expecting the worst, holding themselves high, bracing to accept the fate a lapse in judgement had waiting for them. But as if pardoned by the heavens themselves, Chief never even mentioned it. The entire time Chase felt as though everything Chief said to them failed to retain properly. He kept focusing his concern on hanging for the punchline to drop, their demise, but nothing. Chase had snuck a sideways glance over to Julia, who looked just as perplexed as he did. Her shoulders raised into herself, nervous but her face ever professional. The only reprimanding they received was to the damage to the car and failing to appear on location. It all amounted to an awful choice in parking location, that they were lucky they came back at the right time to prohibit further damage. The fake narrative of the events The Chief had been fed, baffled them to their core. At the end of the brief interlude, Chief told them to restrain from simple mistakes that could jeopardize ACME's safety and that a new vehicle would arrive the next day. Promptly leaving them alone, once again.

Understandably, they stood in silence. The swelling chilled breeze around them almost howled in confusion with them. It took Chase a moment until he felt mentally fit to press his face into his hands with a shaky relief. The entire time, convinced he was going to be sacrificed yet instead absolved. Somehow.

''That had to be Players' doing.''

He remembered her saying in almost a whisper when she gathered the pen off the ground.

''Why would authorities falsely report an incident and even change the events? It would have to be him.''

He wasn’t assured if it was because Julia had been eagerly awaiting contact from the other team or because she demanded an answer. Her proposition wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities. No matter who or what spared their heads from a cruel and embarrassing circumstance, they were fortuitous. Extremely so. To where Chase neglected to care that a minor may now be privy to their failed sexual conquest which caused them to be almost arrested. It was a theory he would later process that night to his immediate terror at what that meant, the verbal rules it broke and the embarrassment of a child knowing the actual, concurrent acts.

Chase was aware they had little time before the other agents arrived, instantaneously holding a heavy concern that pressed down on his frontal lobe. By then, she was already turning back to the damaged car to further retrieve their items, as it would be towed. He distinctly remembered feeling his chest tighten, throat constrict, swallowing sharply at wanting to address the root of all the strife. His ears suddenly cold, despite knowing they were burning as she dug around in the back seat for a while. Instinctively, he slipped his fists into his pockets, equally frozen solid, as he was sweltering. There was no doubt in his mind the unethical unions could not continue. Not only was it forbidden behaviour and completely unacceptable practice, but he learned from experience that it never worked out, even on a strictly physical, detached level. Chase knew he was foolish for allowing the action to continue after the initial instance. He additional, ineptly entertained it out of pure weakness, loneliness and even boredom. Chase lasted 8 days before succumbing to temptations predestined to only end badly. It was time to end it before it could go any further, a right decision made for them both. His worst fears had already tripped him flat on his face, taunting him from over his shoulder and it had barely been 2 weeks. Prolonging the inescapable pain of embarrassment, shame and subsequent termination guided a good conscious resolution. None of the structural reasoning could hide his nervousness for having to confront it all, especially her.

''I think it all should end here, now.''

The recollection much after when he made his brief statement was foggy, only recalling her face, which was not one he thought he would see. She knew exactly what he meant, even if to an outsider it may seem abrupt and out of nowhere. Her reaction made his stern mental confirmation that it was all a bad idea to continue, falter its balance slightly, wanting to take it back in the name of 'what if?'. At the time, she blinked as if surprised, turning her gaze away, mouth ajar as if to speak. A blush coloured her cheeks and nose, embarrassed, which caused Chase’s skin to react the same. Delicately solemn and quiet before lifting her shoulders with a well-needed breath in then a nod. She noted how it was ‘a smart choice’ in an uncomfortable agreement. A statement more honest than anything she had ever said. He swore to himself that she didn’t look disappointed, that him thinking such a phenomenon was possible was his imagination twisting it to make himself feel better.

_She was the one who initiated both instances._

That being the main hope that memorialized the ludicrous fantasy that Julia would be upset at him calling it quits so early. A thought he continued to lug with him despite how hard he tried to scrape it out of his mind, tangled around his ankles in an untamable knot. Chase had to remind himself that she never once expressly confirmed that she fancied him. A very necessary piece of evidence that was heavily lacking, helping to deflate the euphoric attraction he had saved in her honour.

As the days pressed on, a body shaking need ravaged his capacity to function properly. The same thing had happened from time to time where he had come suddenly ‘physically engaged’. Typically, after a prolonged period of nothing that had him yearning for continuous stimulation. This resulted in Chase reinstalling a few dating apps he had removed a while back. He constantly continued a vicious cycle of nothing, a little, a lot, then instantly back to nothing over and over. Whether it be with different partners on various occasions or a single person, it always ended in solitude. A condition of being the safest for him.

For a while he perused the options and once even acting upon it, entertaining a more ‘playboy’ lifestyle once again that he enjoyed when allowed. It helped him keep his mind off anything and everything. This stimulus was riveting for a while, but soon it dwindled to an unusually boring lull. Not person he swiped through caught his fancy like one had done during the first few weeks, and he had no desire to put effort into someone he realized he had no inclination to meet. One thing was for sure was that the constant travelling provided through ACME proposed some promising candidates. Soon enough his burning eagerness to act upon his urges faded away and once again the apps were more of a ‘time waster’ than having any proper use. The season of sexual activity had passed, and he failed to move upon it to keep thriving. It would be a blatant lie if unexpectedly coming across Julia's profile didn't shock him into remission. For it meant she could have seen him on there too. The idea sent him into a tailspin of uncertainty that officially ended his dive into casual hookups this time around. Seeing her appear within his personal affairs was enough to confirm he needed to stop stoking the fire and just let it die. For his good.

Stress had taken hold of both of them, and between them. Carmen Sandiego had not personally contacted either of them with anything new. There was an occasional correspondence with Player or the man titled with Shadowsan. It was frustrating. Being shoved to the side as if not even worth the once in a while hearing with the other team's leader. Despite the constant stream of ACME information they gave away as if for free, their dedication never wavered. It infuriated him to his foundation. It was a textbook example of being used. At the few instances he would dare glance upon her, he could sense the rigid yet silenced vexation that continued to build; she was feeling disconcerted too. Yet she remained diligent, the sole thing faltering was her expression that slowly slipped into a more constant furrowed brown and sadly pursed lips.

They no longer talked casually. Their friendly companionship unwittingly ended the minute they agreed to not continue the more, ‘benefit’ part of their friendship. It could be rightly argued that it halted the moment they first kissed. Chase sought to distance himself from her, refraining from touching and prolonged glances, which didn't help his out of work hours crippling, self inflicted social ineptitude. Somehow, cruelly, he was touching her more than he had ever done before. Colliding clumsy everywhere and anywhere, instilling the awkward rift they both maintained with every avoidance. He couldn’t remember a mode of existence where things were better than how they were now. His recollection of the many happier months prior seemed like a fever dream he concocted. Chase wished to just close his eyes, open them and be right back to the exact moment he acted upon the abnormally warm reverence he let simmer. He unwisely allowed small hints he conceptualized Julia was leaving to be something less friendly, more amorous in nature. In hindsight, he should have disregarded it, affirmed that it was non-existent or at least reasoned with himself. Instead, he felt comfortable enough to step a toe outside his box and amused the diverting idea of companionship.  
He needn't do much to witness the mutual reciprocation to his subtle nudge. Despite this, it still startled Chase when he felt her fingers grip around his tie and tug him down, her lips pushed against his, then her soft touch that graced his cheek with such tenderness. The comfort he felt in her affection that meshed so well with his own. To then everything else that followed. 

He had ultimately lost a proper friend, confidant, something he struggled to gain and maintain throughout his life for many reasons. It left a hole inside him. Losing that important, emotional human connection that reminded himself that he is indeed human.

They were sitting in the rear seat within the ACME ranks, as they had done before. Only having themselves to occupy the long, boring background work they had been assigned. Before it all collapsed within his grasp. This was a fine thing, because they were friends. But now it was agonizingly silent, suffering as though he hardly knew the person who sat beside him for so many hours, day and night. Julia was practically a stranger to him again, and he surmised her perception of him was the same.

After a while, he no longer felt much of anything between them. He had officially stifled any residual stirrings that fastened to the surfaces of his chest. That was something he was superb at, detaching himself when needed, remaining untethered. All of this was until Julia began acting out, as it could be described; with sheer impulsiveness.

On the occasions they were summoned to serve on the front line, Miss Argent became enthralled with her mission to reclaim a connection with the team that left them in the dust. She took risks that got them both in hot water with a light scold from the splashback. Straying from others more often, her choices far more impetuous and less logically based. He recognized her motivation, what she was grasping at so rashly. She did anything to gain Carmen Sandiego’s attention that was nowhere to be seen. Even at the cost of her, and subsequently his career. Because at the end of the day, they were still a team. They were to go down together no matter who made the mistake.

This shift had all occurred within the last few weeks, as if a switch flipped itself on, or off, inside her brain. Chase was in no position to question or judge her decisions, for he was far too deep within the treasonous actions to back away. He never minded it, especially before as he had consciously taken the step back, allowing Julia to take lead. At least then he had some input that was taken into consideration, not anymore. Because they hardly conversed. Discussion of events or decisions were mostly, in the moment, sporadic. He had never witnessed her so indecisive and questioning, uninhibited. All of those things were fine really, except it all seemed to cause her such anguish, it wasn’t normal. Luckily, all these new habits were on separate occasions, until today.

They had been summoned to the Southern European ACME head office in Rome, Italy. This was nothing out of the ordinary and they had even been there before, except this time security cameras had spotted Carmen Sandiego in the immediate area. Exactly where they happened to be situated. He remembered witnessing the instant elation in Julia’s face when they got the call, less pleasantly giddy than she used to be. Her knuckles turned white before she slipped on her gloves, deadly serious at this chance, leaving him behind to catch up. Carmen hadn’t been identified in public for a long while, many agents along with themselves quietly hustling in and around the location: St. Peter's Basilica.

Everyone was on high alert, swarming around the site, weaving in between the countless tourists that crowded the landmarks. They had separated almost instantly, and he didn’t fight it. Julia was far beyond his reasoning. Occasionally he would spot another agent or two, shuffling around suspiciously until his pen vibrated against his chest. In high stakes moments such as this Chief had instant access to their pens and in turn, they all had instant access to her. Each team of two had private earpieces between them, so seeing his penlight up meant it was vitally important. And it was.

A person clad in red had recently been detected on the North side of the church, near the Sistine Chapel, and appeared to be heading that way. Chase found himself in an opportune position for the first time in a while: he was nearby. Exactly South from the chapel and quickened his pace in pursuit, his response to the broadcast when Julia’s voice statically crackled in his ear.

''There is no way she would go to the Sistine Chapel, it’s too obvious. She would be more likely to go for the Apostolic Palace.''

Julia said confidently, always claiming she knew her best. He could hear the strain in her voice as she spoke with such strong diction, she was hurrying herself. Because Julia had strayed from his side the moment they entered the location, he assumed she must be far; Julia suspecting he stayed to mill about closer to the primary hub of human activity based upon her tone. By now he had stopped, considering her proposal until shaking it off and continuing his way. There was no time or reason to discuss this.

''The Chapel is just up ahead, I am going there.''

The moment he lifted his finger from the small button on the earpiece to give his response, Julia was already contending his decision back at him.

''No, she will not be there.''

Chase continued hustling to his destination, this time crossing his brows at her instantly angered tone.

''Trust me, she won’t pass through.''

He hovered his finger over the button that allowed him to speak back, hearing his heart thump through his ear. Chase remained silent as he slowed his march, stewing on her sudden decision to interact with him.

''What makes you think she’ll end up there instead?''

Chase reasoned with her orders, making sure his tone was heavy and gravelled, enough to convey he was most likely going to follow the commands of their Chief, rather than her.

''Because I know she will be.''

Julia almost growled back angrily with no hesitation.

''We can’t miss this chance, Chase.''

She said again, this time softening her tone enough for him to slow his walk. The Chapel in plain sight. Julia used that colloquial term of ‘we’ unintentionally against him, blind to the ability it had to warp his perception, that control unknown to him. The underlying idea that they were still a team, he wasn’t alone, alluring in its simplicity. He whipped his head back the way he came, then to the Basilica beside him, contemplating.

''You are closer than me, just, **listen to me**. I am right.''

Julia ordered firmly, her patience fleeting, losing all forms of an elegant tone she typically displayed when conversing. Chase grimaced at his hesitancy and stepped back a few paces. A part of him wanted to ignore her demand, but he found himself stepping away from his initial destination. He looked yonder, witnessing four other agents in black entering the chapel.

''GO.''

She ended, forcing Chase into a choice he had no time to think through for himself.

''Fine.''

He said flatly, striding away from the destination he was meant to head towards and quickly ducked into the Basilica to cut through and to the Apostolic Palace.

Julia ended up being wrong about her hunch. Chase had to ‘break’ into the Pope’s residence upon her request after she insisted Carmen would be there. Fortuitous for him, the Pope was not there. Chase, essentially slipping into a well-guarded building, instantly ordered to get on the ground when sighted. The sheer fact that he could creep inside in the first place meant the need to tighten security, but the main issue was that they arrested him for trespassing. He was irate, seething beyond words at Julia’s lapse in judgement that put him in a less than appealing position. Chase flashed his ACME card a few times and tried to explain, to no avail. He remained in custody inside the building until another agent finally appeared to vouch for him and clear his name. And that was the final straw for Chase.

Chase was dragged back to the ACME office forthwith, something which he expected. They marched him through the halls and directed back into the room where they first received word of Carmen’s apparent appearance.

Julia stood inside, facing the hologram that was The Chief, waiting for him. The door shut loudly from behind. With nowhere else to go, he readjusted his coat, keeping his gaze away from his superior and stepped forward, beside his partner.

''I don’t want whatever idiotic explanation you have as to why you were trespassing into the Vatican residency.''

Chief pressed her hand into her forehead as it began, firming his face to a placid frown, maintaining his lack of eye contact, the only thing he controlled.

''What I do what to know is why you thought it sane to disobey a direct order. From me.''

Her blue, pixilated stare flicked back at him, pausing for his response. He didn’t know what to say but felt himself turn his head to Julia, the reason for his change in plans when he was stopped.

''Don’t look at Agent Argent, Devineaux, this was your mistake.''

Chief instantly berated to his surprise, his lips parting at the lack of hesitation to scold him like a child. He sucked a deep swell of air into his lungs, trying to calm himself from the boiling rage and shame that gritted his teeth.

''I have had enough with your consistent ineptitude Devineaux. This is your final warning. One more minuscule, minute mistake and-''

Chief clicked her fingers as he felt his heart rate spike.

''You are gone.''

She said calmly before disappearing as if dramatically on purpose. He could hear the loud rhythmic beating in his ears, digging his thumb into his palm he had behind his back. Chase did that often when being scolded, it now a habit. It helped calm his nerves every other time, preoccupying his brain from completely dwelling in the almost always negative situation. Now it only prolonged the inevitable.

He turned his nose down to his feet to collect himself, pressing his lips together, absolutely piqued. Papers rustled to his side, snatching his attention back. Julia stood over at their desk, organising the papers they had left in a hurry as if nothing had happened. His mind could not comprehend the audacity she had to act with such complacency. Chase tried to bite his tongue but failed.

''What possessed you into thinking she would be there.''

He murmured even though they were alone.

Julia stopped her shuffling and twisted her head in discomfort, rolling her shoulders as she pressed her palms into the desk.

''I thought she would go there.''

She hissed and simply back, not affording him a second glance. Chase screwed up his face and traipsed over. That excuse she had used too often to excuse herself from blame. It was always a variation of ‘I had every reason to believe’ or ‘I weighed our options and it seemed like the best bet’ she would spin whenever failure reared its head. Except for this time, he was the sole recipient of the blame, for the last time.

''Well, she wasn't. Was she?''

Chase snapped at her loudly, trying to get her to at least look at him and dignify his presence. It worked, Julia looking up at him angrily.

''Don’t raise your voice at me.''

Julia quipped back sternly, meeting the level of loud he set down upon her right back at him.

''I had every right to believe she could appear there, based upon my research she-''

Chase cut her off.

''By that, you mean lack thereof.''

Julia pressed a fist into the desk.

''All you have ever done is complain and whine about the decision I am forced to make myself because you constantly refuse to see beyond your own pride.''

She stated harshly. Chase smacked his lips, infuriated that she would dare to ignore the fact that she was being hypocritical. They hardly conversed in the last few months, this disagreement being the most they had spoken since. Her insistence that he was the one not helping was perplexing in its entirety, Julia acting as if he had the same mindset as he did several months ago. He had continued to do everything she had asked of him, command of him. Not only that, but she was refusing to admit her fault.

''I face intimate termination because of these so-called, _forced decisions._ ''

He defied, beyond the point of caring what spilled out from his mouth. Julia once again shook her head, as if trying her best to remain calm.

''Don’t act as if this hasn’t set me back as well.''

She said, Chase instantly jumping into action with a mocking tone.

''Oh. ‘Set you back?’ HA! How horrible for you! I guess I'll just sit here and humble myself into submission for you. Then forget how one more of your bright ideas will decimate my career.''

Chase gestured at the floor as Julia rolled her eyes and sighed, rubbing her fingertips into her temple.

''You are being dramatic-''

''Dramatic? Were you not listening by choice or because you no longer can?''

''How dare you-''

''How dare I? You are the one running around positively desperate to reclaim whatever faux ‘status’ you thought you had with a vigilante that is currently ignoring you.''

Julia stared at him with a manic look in her eyes, silent, as he cut her off twice in a row. She turned away and kept her fingers pressing into the table, swallowing her wrath to come.

''And here I thought that ridiculous infatuation you had for her was over.''

Chase scoffed at her, crossing his arms with displeasure, knowing that comment would cause some kind of response. He wanted to argue, do something, fed up with the egg shells he stepped around. He watched Julia softly blink her eyes down at the desk before turning them into his, appearing tranquil.

''Why? Because I made the irrefutably poor decision to sleep with you?''

She spat back in a firm tone; her gaze toppling any ego he had built up to the ground in one fell swoop. He was taken aback, loosening the tight grip he had to his chest at what she said, the insinuation. Chase could see the confidence her eyes held within, as if knowing something he didn't. She stood strong with what she just said. It was intolerable, having to turn away. The implement that had on him was immeasurable, confusing and aggravating, causing his breath to hitch. A wave of turbulence quickly washed over, stumped on what to say back. It had hurt him, truthfully it had. Her refusal to accept the wrong, her words thereafter and now her closing statement stung horribly with such brutality.

By now Julia had turned away and silence returned as she collected her things back into her briefcase. He had lost, and she had won. Yet again. This time he truly felt the burn of betrayal solidify that there was no returning to the days before, and he left.

He swung open the door and stomped out, letting it slam behind him, knowing the sound would echo around the marbled halls. Chase wasn’t sure where he was going, but anywhere away from back there, **her** was fine with him. A jumbled mess of voices from up ahead made him skid to a wobbled halt. Three agents made their way to him and most likely passed. He knew his face was red, his expression dishevelled and deep inside his core, he wanted to be alone; he needed to be alone.

Swallowing dryly with the panic of possibly more confrontation, Chase looked ahead, spotting the comforting sign and well-timed of a men's, then female’s restroom. Quickly he hastened ahead and smashed his shoulder into the door, swinging it open and dipped inside frantically. He practically collapsed inside and skidded to the row of sinks above a large mirror.

Inside was silent, cold and calm. Chase gripped onto the edge of the sink, looking down into the basin, and waited to hear the distinct steps of the agents grow. Their voices and canter past echoed into the restroom and soon faded back to a calming silence. The bathroom returned to its tranquil state, peering up from his stare into the sink to the mirror above. His face was visibly warm, red and tousled, expression fixed with a semi-permanent saddened frown. Chase slackened the strenuous look he etched into his face that loured back at him and forced his weight into the ceramic sink, attempting to soothe himself.

A breath, though rattled, allowed the skin that melted with pure exasperation all over his body to tingle. He released his balled his fists, unhinging his jaw, rolling his head down to turn the tap on. Chase loosened the tie that seemed to constrict on its own to open up his collar to breathe with ease, tucking the length of it into his front pocket and cupped his palms.

Most of the ACME restrooms in the larger collection of offices always appeared unused and serine. This one looked as if it had just been polished clean, the grout between the tiles unsullied by dirty shoes and other unmentionable excrements. The room still smelt new, distinctly of lavender bleach and peppermint urinal cakes.

Chase was far from upset. He was beyond the level of anger and indignation that had now all blended into an unsettlingly messy feeling of dreadful nausea. He pressed his water-filled hands into his face, the icy liquid likely turning to steam against his hot skin and just pressed. The water seeped into his eyes, stinging, allowing him to at the very least feel something other than misery, moving his hands around to the back and front of his neck.  
Whatever lay ahead from him, and their partnership, was uncertain. He had a weak vision for future events as it is and always preferred not to speculate what was or what could have been. Either way, whatever understanding they had was left for dead on the side of the road.

Chase continued to drench himself a few more times, soaking the hair around his face until water dripped from the longest bunch of strands. Infinitely feeling relief from the physical signs of stress he turned the water off and looked up briefly at his reflection, his collar darkened from the water. He ran his hands a few times through his hair to disperse the water that had collected when an enormous bang from the bathroom door being thrown open made him jump.

Turning to look over his shoulder, Julia stood near the entrance to the men’s restroom as the door swung closed behind her. He thought his eyes may be playing tricks on him, swearing he saw a menacingly angry Julia in the men’s toilets. Quickly he realised his vision was correct, screwing up his face with a comically shocked and puzzled expression, and pointed to the door behind her with his wet hands.

''Get, OUT?''

He asked, practically moaning in anguish at her sudden and bewildering appearance in the gentleman’s toilets, bursting his moment of respite. She was the single, last person he ever wanted to see in his moment of attempting to suppress his emotional out-pour that was moments away from being watery if pushed.

'' **NO!** ''

Julia pointed back at him furiously, ready to rumble, Chase swivelling his body around to face hers. 

''This is the MENS restroom-''

'' _I don't care._ ''

Julia cut him off as she stomped closer, maddened with a riled aura of a powerful rage.

''I am not done just because you walked off!''

She declared, Chase shook his head in disgust at her being here, desperately hoping this was all over after he removed himself from the situation, his face still dripping wet, beads of water flowing down his neck.

''You have a lot of gall to play the innocent victim every time something fails to go your way, despite doing utterly nothing to try to help the situation instead, choosing to complain about the repercussions the moment you are called upon to account for your behaviour.'

Julia warned in a single powerful speech, stepping closer to jutt a finger at him, inches away from poking at his chest. Chase took a wobbled breath in, feeling a surge of defensive anger rise once again from the pit of his stomach.

'' _Vous êtes délirante_.''

He muttered quietly, leaning his face down so he was certain she could hear it in all in its irate splendour. Julia was less than pleased at his allegation and fastened her provoked scowl.

''You ruined our chance-''

''You mean YOUR chance, Argent.''

Chase ended her before she could begin. If she was going to invade his space after he subtracted himself, then he would bite back like she wanted.

''She was not there and never would have been. You were wrong.''

He spat harshly.

''Do not try to lie to me. You still run after her as if she is not trying to discard you. Instead, you make me do it for you.''

Chase stated, keeping his voice steady.

''Repeating the same assumption over and over won’t make it any more true than it already isn’t. It just makes you seem _juvenile._ ''

Julia scoffed confidently, crossing her arms, insulting his maturity level was a known tender spot of his. That was a very important factor as to why Chase kept his life relatively empty. Julia knew a lot about him, more than he ever thought she would. Hench an argument between them becoming a dangerous field filled with shallow graves ready to be dug up.

''Why are you _énervée_ with me when **you** were the one who sent me into la résidence du pape.''

She shuffled in her spot, flicking her eyes away in annoyance, then returning her glare without fault seconds later. He had pushed her back a little and for only briefly.

''So, now you decide to listen to me ‘unconditionally’?.''

She said with full conviction. Chase had been at her full disposal frequently and willingly, especially on the instance she just claimed to be a ‘poor decision’. His direct compliance to her was being snubbed, mainly because she didn’t want to admit defeat.

''What do you think I have been doing despite my reservations for months, Julia? Excelling in my career?''

He snapped back half sarcastically.

''Face it, Julia, She has left us, YOU, out, with nothing in return. But you still defend her and now it is tripping you up and you can’t handle that everyone is perceiving you the same way as they discern me: An imprudent liability. Just because you want answers that no one will give you or let you find.''

Julia looked to the ground, taken aback, Chase unintentionally attaching himself too personally to the closing statements.

''And then you try to pin it on me, as if I had any real say and what you chose to do.''

He swallowed down his own words, losing some bravado he had initially doused his argument. Part of it was out of the genuine concern and the other bitter unchecked resentment that clung to every thought he ever had, even if it was in no relation. Silence sang between them, each unsettled with themselves on their own accords. 

''I do not.''

Julia looked up with a firm stance before turning it into an almost questioning gaze for it to not be true, wanting him to take it back. He said nothing but softened his frown. He maintained eye contact until she crossed her arms and glanced back at the floor in silence. She had been focusing her attention on reclaiming what they once lost as some compensation, all of it falling hard onto the ground. Irrevocably smacking Chase just that bit harder as it went, his beratement always more direct and personal when the consequences formed punishments. His past record of transgressions made him a prime candidate for most of the reprimand. Julia knew this and unbeknownst to her, played into it too. Concluding that her ill-advised choices were theirs, or only his and not couldn’t possibly be hers. In denial that she had sold her soul to someone, avoiding her with no explanation. Chase could see it plain as day and bit his tongue, hoping it would pass over in due time. It only escalated in intensity.

A prolonged, inopportune stillness ended the argument, a faint drip from the tap behind Chase breaking the tension. Neither made eye contact during the time of reflection.

''I- I regret leaving you to take the brunt of the punishment that you did not deserve. I did not realise, or I guess I was ignoring it. I should have spoken up. I apologise. ''

Julia murmured in a softened tone, making sure to look him in the eyes to convey her sincerity, a glance he couldn’t help in meeting. He did not intend to gain an admission out of her and blinked back when the words left her lips. Chase didn’t expect to receive one so frankly, more intent of leaving it all alone and to never speak of it again, to part ways. He was one for justified confrontation normally, especially with ones he had no connection to. When it came to those he had a rapport with, it made him tense.

''The route this has all taken has not gone the way I had hoped it too.''

Chase swallowed dryly, touching his neck to distract himself from the continued eye contact Julia was giving him from a less than ideally close distance between them. She was visibly upset, distressed even, defeated. He had won the argument. Normally it felt fantastic to win such a thing and even gaining a formal apology. But with Julia, it just made him feel dirty, for this was not what he wanted to achieve at all.

''It never does.''

He consoled truthfully, letting a hint of sadness filter through. There was no solace in the vindication that she now saw as her wrongfulness, no fixing of any injustice. Just uncomfortable anxiety shared by both. He was in no position to require anything from her, after all the indignities he displayed during the beginning of their partnership. They may have all been ironed out previously. That still not stopping it from forever replaying in his mind for him to dwell in his guilt at any moment. To say the current expression of refined sorrow plastered on her face and the concern for her overall wellbeing had drilled a soft spot into his chest cavity was an understatement.

''It’s, fine.''

He belatedly muttered out, officially pardoning all inherent indiscretions he highlighted.

''You were just trying to do what anyone in your position, would do.''

Chase reasoned, hoping it would patch the dissolution she may be feeling. He reached a hand back and gripped the sink. His hands had dried during their conversation, turning his head away. He rubbed his fingers along his hairline, his eyes fixated on the squared tip of his shoes when two others, these pointed and smaller, came into view.

''I sincerely thought she’d be there.''

Julia uttered from in front of him, her arms crossed. Chase kept his eyes away, sort of hoping she would have left by now when she spoke again, insisting on a conversation.

''I’m not, truly, upset at you.''

She affirmed gently, causing Chase to let go of his face and glance down at her with a questioning, sarcastic expression, severely unconvinced at that. Both knowing she had just finished directing her temper upon him.

Julia’s abated face hardened once more, her patience still on a thin razor’s edge with her tolerance for stressful situations as weak as Chases’s.

''Well, if you continue to make that face at me I _will_ be.''

She declared as a warning, raising her shoulders. Chase sneered to himself outwardly and rolled his eyes away from her, circling his head to the side, doubting Julia right to her face.

''As if what face I make would ever alter your burning hatred toward me.''

Chase tapped his fingers into his chest a few times, dipping his head down closer to her face in a playful manner and tone. Strangely, Julia didn’t utter a word in response, only parting her lips briefly and blinking. He stood back up straight, her cheeks appearing pink as well as her nose, releasing her hold around her forearms. A hot flush at the sight in front of him left his throat desiccated, Chase inching backwards to depart, his lower back hitting the sink immediately. Startled at how cornered he had become and the rising heat in his skin, Chase attempted to sidestep away instead. Julia sticking out a hand that latched onto his upper arm. He was still in motion, her grip of his limb slipping to just pinching his sleeve, barely tugging him back and instead, taking her along with him.

He stopped, letting the feel of her pull have its wanted effect. It increased in might and urgency as another hand bunched the collection of fabric around his collar and yanked him down. Julia pressed her open lips against his, her cold nose brushing against the warmed skin on his cheeks. Chase felt his arms weaken, allowing Julia to tug the one she had re-gripped past her, to pull him in closer and down. He obliged, kissing back with the same requested pressure, closing his eyes as hers already were. Julia lifted herself up a little higher by linking her arm over his shoulder and to his neck, letting her weight pull him down lower to her level. There was no way she could entirely take him down, Chase naturally pressing a hand into her back, massaging it up to help lift her to him.

She breathed against him, both adjusting their kiss by tilting their heads as he could feel her nails press gingerly into his arm, even through his jacket. Chase felt her slip down, wrapping both his arms around her body and pushing his hands up her back to support her firmly. He still leaned down for her, allowing her hand to release against his bicep to drag and cup his stubbled jaw entirely.

A jolt of something he couldn’t pinpoint quivered throughout his body as if someone had struck a nerve. Until her fingers swept against his skin once more after so long, the kiss felt as though something muffled it, like it wasn’t even happening. Julia’s touch reignited a heavy appetite he stuffed away, his senses positively alive once more.

He could properly feel her now within his grasp, his understanding of feeling heightened to a delicate sensitivity. Chase moved his fingers around her back inquisitively, witnessing her shoulder blades move beneath her coat and her chest pressed against his. Every inch of her body that rested into his own could be felt even with the layer of clothing, using his memory of what he knew it to be like to increase the need to feel closer.

Julia’s face suddenly retracted back, the soft smooch puckering to a pause between them as she lifted off her glasses and dropped them into the sink behind him. Chase hardly gave her a chance to do so, pushing down with a quick hand to the back of her neck to continue vigorously. A dramatic increase in the intensity of their passionate embrace quickly muffled the sound of her glasses swirling in the basin. All the potent thirst he didn’t think would ever control him again fumbled over his thoughts into wanting nothing but more of what clung to him wildly: Her.

His hands had moved forward on their own, grabbing at whatever they could until the restrictions of his jacket meant it was time for it to go. While trying to maintain contact before they had to part, Chase rolled his shoulders back, shoving his jacket off his body, leaving it to drape over the sink with Julia’s help. Her jacket had already fallen to hang off her back, only her arms still in its sleeves as he pulled down her tie loose from the collar.

He thought it so much nicer to feel her back through the considerable thinness of her dress shirt, the warmth radiating off her twisting body that felt as though it was trying to scale his. Chase nuzzled his nose into the freed skin around her neck, squeezing her sides, feeling her lips skimming along his jaw. He knew that she wanted to be picked up, something she had expressed immense delight in on a previous occasion. Chase knelt when the squeak of the restroom door being opened halted all movement.

Julia immediately tensed as did Chase, instantly receiving a flashback to the appalling interruption that ruined his life beforehand, both turning to look at the door as it almost opened in slow motion. Without thinking it through, Chase looked back and to the stalls parallel and encouraged her forward along with himself. On second thought, he twisted back letting go of Julia to continue and reached out for his jacket then quickly slid into the stall with her. He swung the door shut and locked it, stepping back immediately into Julia who pushed against him. The area was cramped, now stuck to one another not by choice as they looked to their feet realising that from a distance, two sets would be seen. Swiftly, Chase slapped the lid shut and hoisted her up and she stood, hunched on top, holding onto Chase, who held onto her.

A man’s voice, speaking a language Chase was not familiar with grew louder, another piping up, their eyes following the sound through the door as if they could see them walk by. Their shoes resounded through the room until they were on the other side of the area. Chase felt her hands tighten around his shoulder, then fingers tapping his cheek, gesturing for him to look behind. Julia tilted down, leaning her body against his back and whispered in his ear, her cheek against his.

''My glasses.''

She mused in his ear, retracting back wide-eyed. Chase grimaced back at the stall door, then turned back and shrugged. There was nothing he could do. Julia made a small displeased sigh against his face and secured her hold around him, her knee pressed against his side. She cuddled into him, Chase unable to focus on the literal threat of being found, and pressed his face into her cheek, grabbing a hold of her knee. He smiled into her hair; it smelling fragrant and fresh, using his free hand to reach around and cradle her head, gliding a thumb over her ear. Her attention on the outside source noticeably faded, observing her softly relax her hold against him, placing a hand against his face too.

And just like that, they were back at it again. This time it escalated faster thanks to how small the new confines were, the alluring aspect of having to be silent a positive factor for them. He normally didn’t possess or express such a libido in front of others, for it was not a formal or professional practice. The familiarity, affinity he had developed for her, conquered his fear of judgment. Chase dropped his jacket and spun himself around to pick her up, his hands instantly running her skirt higher to hold her hips, making sure not to lift her head above the top of the cubicle. She was light, but not light enough that he could maintain holding her in a less than supportive position, carefully leaning her back into the corner between the shared wall and the door.

Her chest was flushed along with her cheeks highlighting her freckles, hair ruffled and stare intent but indistinct, lips plump and rouge from non-stop stimulation. Her appearance here caught his breath, drowning out any other unwanted sounds. She looked the same as she did the night at the gala at which she kissed him, then when she approached him in his bed and finally in the car: Indescribably, incandescently beautiful.

Julia’s doe-eyed gaze shifted, her focus resetting by a quick shift in her pupils, curling the sides of her lips to a satisfied smile with induced titillation. Her fingers tugged at his collar, pulling it up, then out, following her eyes down to his neck. She trailed her nails as far down as she could until hitting a button, then flattened her hands down inside, forcing another button to pop open. Chase swallowed, clenching his jaw tight, his skin tingling under the slightest touch and almost retracting back when her hands applied pressure to bare his upper chest. Julia’s legs swiftly tightened around his hips, hands slipping further against her, under her bunched skirt when she propelled herself up to catch his lips.

He knew what this meant, returning her kiss with equal demand while pressing himself into her embrace. Chase could hear every one of her exasperated breaths, reminiscing on their distinct quaintness in relation to another time. Those thoughts compelled his hands to unreservedly glide up her skirt, to her waist. Julia’s back rose as she moaned silently against him, signalling she approved of the advances. Chase curled his fingers around the band in her tights as her convulsed movements were a calculated grind from his groin up to his abdomen.

A loud and distinct urinating sound with a burst of chatter caught his attention, breaking the static silence filled with two hearts pounding, detaching his lips from her own as if re-grounded back into reality. He forgot they were not alone. It had only been a minute since they stuffed themselves in here, time slowing rapidly as if they entered a timeless, heated cocoon. Chase retracted back slightly, one of Julia’s hands quickly bunching the back of his shirt to keep him close. She slid a hand over his shoulder and dragged her thumb across his mouth, shaking her head and mouthed: _Ignore it_. He didn’t respond to her as he couldn’t, instantly re-infatuated with the person in front of him that held his ability to breathe within her grasp. She yanked at the tie still around his neck from the back and lifted it over his head and dropped it to the floor, then kissed him again.

His clothes felt tight, suffocating his skin that had numbed. He refocused his attention on her stockings, rolling them down her legs slower than he wanted to. They were skin-tight, the almost dewy texture of her skin hindering the process. Chase was determined nonetheless, moving his nose into her shoulder to draw them down past her knees. Julia had her own hands busy at work and inside his shirt, buttons all undone, constantly writhing to sustain contact. Her legs were temporarily bent back down closer to the floor so he could furl off her hosiery completely, Julia helping by removing her shoes as her feet hovered above the tiled floor. Chase wasted no time and lifted her legs back up, hands now firmly pressed into her inner thighs, making her gasp rigidly. He relaxed the grip in one hand, pulling her jacket off from the back trim, Julia circling her shoulders backward to adhere, letting it drop carelessly to the floor.

Chase was eager to put it plainly, feeling her nails burrow into the skin on his back under his shirt. Every kiss to her skin tasted sweet, the tops of her breasts finally on show for him to reacquaint himself with. He could hear her heart beating just as loud as his every time he nuzzled into her chest, her hands holding his head. Despite how heated they were, the obvious sweat that lined every dent in his chest, her fingertips were still ice cold. Chase pulled the middle of her undergarment down to uncover her nipples, slowing down, cupping his hand around the mass to move it out into view. The dress shirt still covered her front modestly, tenderly brushing his open lips across the hardened tip. With every second that passed, she felt lighter, Julia’s hands gripping further into his hair, squashing her chest together as she leaned her head as far down as she could to his ear.

''Do you have a condom?''

Julia murmured. Chase lifted his head back up within her hands, Julia rubbing them along his jaw as he smiled. For he did, he had a few in fact. During the moment where he was trying to continue his sexual activity, he carried some on him, in his wallet. Although his bout of promiscuous actions were short-lived, only amounting to one conquest, he kept them in case. At this moment, he did not understand how he could move on from her so quickly without falling to his knees in defeat. Every single nerve in his body stood on end, the awoken arousal that already throbbed within his pants overjoyed at her inquisition.

''I do.''

He said back tenderly, leaning into her neck to kiss just below her ear as she braided her arms around his neck at his answer. Chase welcomed her, moving his free hand back down to her hips, her underwear the new item he wanted to remove. That’s when he had an idea. Grinning into her neck, nibbling the tender skin before sharply sliding a foot back.

''But we don’t need it.''

He purred cryptically in French with a playful smile, kneeling, effortlessly taking her underwear along with him. Julia’s face fell, startled as he swiftly unhooked one side then the other. He tangled them in between his fingers to keep them securely in view. He spread her legs as he had been doing before, now the entire scene far more ‘compromising’ from her standpoint. Chase had his grip steady in the fold behind her knee, pressing her leg up against the stall dividing wall, next to her torso. The other he had clasped tightly around her deep inner thigh, his hands mostly around her behind for added support, thumb importantly gliding over her area.

Julia moved her hands across herself as the unknown male voices picked back up. What they were saying was inaudible to him, speaking another language he did not know. He could easily ignore it now, glancing up to Julia who listened, jutting the tips of her fingers into his temple to stop him advancing. Chase turned his nose back down and brushed it against her thigh, causing her to jolt and shift her fingers into the length of his hair. He raised his shoulders to her less than gentle touch, increasing in strength, enjoying it as he had once done before, pressing his lips into the warmth of her thigh.

'' _Ignorez-le_.''

He whispered in reminiscence. Dragging his lips across her skin as her hand that had once tangled itself well into his hair loosened, gliding down to the back of his head tenderly. His skin felt as though it rippled, adjusting his joints consistently to relieve the tension that built within him, massaging a thumb over his mouth's destination. It was all exactly as he had remembered. The repression of the memories had only preserved them more precise, every detail crystal clear.

To put it in less than modest terms, Julia was exceptionally wet. His thumb easily able to glide around and within the layers, causing her to squirm. It would have been ideal for Chase to see her face, that just a fantasious luxury as he touched his lips finally against her. He just kissed her lightly, feeling her stomach retract and thighs tense under his grip. Her hands fixed themselves firmly back into his hair, reaffirming his desire to press on, parting his lips to hold the heated skin that encompassed her clitoris.

She muffled her gasp as he firmed his kneed position into the ground, setting his posture appropriately as Julia moved fluidly within his hold. Chase maintained a satisfactory level of varying pressure and movement with his thumb before quickly shifting a finger to help. It gave the leg he had put to the left a chance slip free, tucking around his shoulder, thigh hovering near his cheek. It migrated some of her weight from just being held by his arm, along to his core, easily capable to keep her up when preoccupied.

He used his tongue as if kissing the spot generously, receiving praise from Julia in the form of a deeply clenched grasp within his hair and a stifled moan. Chase grumbled to himself, entirely aroused by the vehement approval of his actions. Breathing her in, he let go, mouth agape, shuddering himself as he caressed his index finger over her inner labia. Her other hand sharply yanked against the shirt barely clinging to his back, Julia just able to pinch onto the fabric around his collar. Chase noticed that the palm that held her remaining leg against the back of the stall stung with pins and needles, flexing his fingers that swathed in her underwear.

Chase concentrated his care away from his hand and back onto the task. The very first time they encountered one another, Julia determined promptly what she did and didn’t want from him. They established a certain level of force and delicacy, naturally displayed and implemented from both sides. She was handsy, always clinging or grabbing onto Chase at any moment. As if showing him she was still in command even if in a position which would dictate otherwise. Either way, it was nice for him to be touched, held. To be fancied and even deemed alluring. The thought escaped his throat parched.

The nails sticking into his scalp showed a sense of urgency, her fingers releasing momentarily to a softened grip as if she were lulling him into performing further. He didn’t wish to keep her waiting any longer, knowing what she yearned for. It had been too long since he had been so wanted, smiling before kissing directly upon her. That alone caused the area to contract, her hand clenching sharply once more. It was warm and moist, inviting in its perfect lustre. He delved deeper, opening his mouth to use his tongue. Chase had done this before on hinted request and she had expressed immense gratification during and after. Julia relinquished her grasp on his shirt and presumably slapped it to her mouth, hearing muted groans as he forced his chin up and nestled within her.

Loud shuffling steps once again broke the flow, becoming louder before pausing, hearing the creak of a door. Chase remained tethered to his duty, unfazed at this point to what happened around him, hearing the shrill slam of the bathroom door echo throughout the tiled bathroom. The moment the door shut, plunging them finally into a secluded silence, Julia let out a jumbled composition of noises. It was like a laugh, mixed with a whine and a moan that ended with an unsure yet reaffirming chuckle, finally able to express what was kept in. Either way, he thought it was delightful to hear at last.

Julia’s freed hand relaxed against his forehead, slipping into his hair to meet the other, twisting in his hold. Chase kept his thumb active, sliding it up to fondle her clitoris once again. Her back lurched forward and into his grasp more as she exclaimed from the two points of contact. He couldn’t explain it in words, even to himself, the sheer fulfilment he felt when pleasing someone else entirely. It made him press harder, squeezing his eyes shut instead of letting them stay loosely drooped, speeding up with intensity. She cried, pleading, forcing the back of his neck against her more, contorting her hips to elevate the sensation. Her boisterous yelp wavered suddenly, a hand shoving his shoulder as she convulsed, gasping lightly. Chase felt her hand grab his thumb, stopping its movement, peeling it away sharply. He slowed what he had been doing with his mouth, knowing what just happened, feeling it all with his tongue. She let go of his hand weakly, touching herself in a soft confirming manner as he grabbed back onto her leg draped over his other shoulder, it now limp. He lifted it off and leaned back from his work to admire where he had just been.

''I missed you.''

Julia admitted. Chase looked up, her face pink, chest rising as she breathed deeply. His heart fluttered at her earnest words, taken aback, feeling his face brighten as hers did too to his smile. He got to his feet and arched his back up with her in tow, Julia naturally relaxed in his arm. Her hands shifted to hold his cheeks, feeling a substance chill around his mouth, wiping the back of his hand over it a few times. Despite feeling loose against him, her legs still remind strong, Chase let go of the thigh he had seized against the wall the entire time. He still had her underwear within his fingers, untangling them into a ball in his palm, linking his wrist under her thigh to keep her off the ground.

'' _Tu m'as manqué aussi_.''

He cooed back. Chase wanted to say it in English, but it felt better saying it in his native language, blushing. Julia smiled, her eyes fixated on his lips, patting her thumbs along them lightly. Though things had slowed, Chase was still mildly inebriated with his craving for release, shifting his hips up to signal this to a preoccupied Julia. She understood with minor delay, locking her lips to his to reignite the enthusiasm with an assortment of energetic, singular kisses. He relished in her efforts, feeling her hands drag down to his belt and pull. Julia completely relied on Chase to keep her up, being the one to unbuckle it hurriedly. He angled her back briefly to whip out his wallet. He attempted to thumb it open by his hip, Julia taking it from his awkward grasp and rifled through. She opened up the cash compartment, pulling out two condoms attached to one another in crinkled silver plastic, tearing one off and placing the other back inside. She flipped it closed and curled her arm around to place it back in his pant pocket. He was lucky he kept his wallet in his trousers today instead of his jacket.

Chase huffed, gliding both hands down to cup her behind, anchoring her to a perfect position as she did what they needed. His belt was discarded to the floor, button and zip undone before the metal clasp hit the tiles below. Julia’s hands were too enticing, lovely and soft in his opinion. Her fingertips were still the tiniest bit icy as they touched the endless heat that radiated almost painfully from what she pulled out. It drove him to groan as it tapped against her, Julia’s fingers aiding its touch to her, stroking gently from the base to the tip. She was taunting, delicately rubbing and allowing it to press just outside her. He had never tensed his shoulders as serious as he was right in this instant, unable to divert his eyes aside from her hands airily dancing over his penis.

Julia spilt the side of the wrapped, peeling it open, squeezed it out, firming her grip suddenly around it to his astonishment. Chase choked on air, making a small nose to her abrupt grasp, placing the condom on the tip and gently rolled it down the extended length. She maintained a firm hold from underneath, moving her lips to perch near his ear, a hand around his neck, Chase moving her hips closer to his midriff. Julia had the control, elevating her middle froward to ease it in, keeping her fingers sliding along as a guide. He groaned, prolonging the noise until it faded out into weak moans, their bodies left with no space between them. Her legs tightened around his waist hearing herself whine then twist against him. She said something in his ear, clutching the tail of his neck. He did not understand what she mumbled, only able to focus on the grinding sensation and one of her hands still feeling around.

He had forgotten how easy it was to feel so good, enveloped in her excitement and touch, causing him to begin with a set of tamed thrusts. It all felt like it was already too much, reaching his hand under her shirt to hug her entire back from her shoulder. The hand she kept there was now flat against his abdomen, occasionally squeezing his skin in reply to the increased momentum. Chase could only vaguely hear himself, forcing his mouth into her neck knowing he was far from quiet, Julia’s own moans in the background gradually morphing with his own. There was no comparison to the casual encounter he had with another random soul to this union he was experiencing right now.

Her knees raised, her hand letting go from the back of his neck and snaked round to grab his chin. She pulled his mouth off her skin and held his face inches from her, weakly opening his eyes he had shut subconsciously, only able to see her red freckled cheeks. She squeezed his chin, forcing his lips to part, brushing hers over them without ever fully locking on. Julia liked to be harsh yet soft at the same time. She would grab roughly, then caress lovingly while still seeping her nails into his skin at any juncture. It was her signature move. He found it exquisite.

The more he thought about what they were doing, further it compelled him to impel harder, causing Julia to fuss boldly with euphoria, reinforcing her stay around his jaw. Every reaction to what the other did added to the burning ardour swelling until she gasped, yelping. Her hand that had stayed on his belly abruptly hit his breast, then flying around his collar, lifting herself up into him. Her insides tensed around him as her immediate burst of strength fizzled, her head knocking back into the stall, raising her knees with a smile. Her grip loosened around his chin, Chase slowing momentarily as she seemed to laugh. He heaved lightly, regaining her hazed attention that was a voluptuous grin. Julia reaffirmed her palms back on his chest, knowing full well he enjoyed that style of stimuli. She rubbed up to his shoulders and brushed off the shirt that miraculously still hung on. It fell to his waist, pulling tight across his back.

''What’s taking you so long?''

Julia spoke up in a mischievous whisper, linking her arms back around his head tightly to purr in his ear. Chase could do nothing but hoarsely groan back, resuming the pace he set before she came earlier.

''Hmm?''

She hummed again, feeling himself jolt as her touch tangled through his hair once more. Such a small thing as her taunting him quietly derailed his self-restraint, his thighs trembling with fragility. He moved the hand that wrapped around her back swiftly from her shoulder to her waist for support, pressing Julia down as firmly as he could, wincing, emphatically blurting out a finishing moan. Chase coiled into her body as best he could, feeling her legs seal around his back, hands over his ears. The melody of his heart pumped resonantly back, breaths shaken and sharp. His knees seemed to falter, leaning them into the wall he had Julia pressed up against for what seemed like an eternity. He could feel himself pulsing all over, his heart pushing as solid as it could, leaving him feeling as though he was vibrating.

Chase had closed his eyes without noticing, opening them to see the back of the restroom stall inches from his nose. He relaxed his shoulders and his grip around her. Julia doing so too, sliding her hands off from his ears to just under his jaw. Chase let go of a profound breath he had kept buried within, resting into her dewy skin.

* * *

It was difficult for him to concentrate on his work. The laptop that lay open in front of him sat idle, open folders with security reports and other documents relating to today's case and others prior, virtually unmoved. One hand rested on the notes with his fingers tips over the laptop’s mouse pad, the other holding his pen, pressing it into a half scribbled in page in his notepad. He hadn't written a single letter since sitting down 45 minutes ago. Or really do anything productive except open the direct reporting software on the computer. He kept reading the same few passages over and over on the document in front of him, unable to digest the information without carefully glancing at the hands that shuffled papers around on the desk parallel.

Julia had her laptop open as well and her tablet to the side lit up for show, mostly. She hadn’t written or typed a thing either. The room was so quiet that any small maneuver would echo loudly, knowing that she would normally tap away proudly by now. But this time, there was nothing coming from his partner. Only the occasional shuffle of papers stole his glassy-eyed daze away from half glancing at his hands inching around his workspace. Deducing they were the same few papers she played with when he looked up.

After they returned from the men’s bathroom, at well calculated and staggered times, things were, awkward. He didn’t know if he felt better or worse. Floaty yet grounded with a heart-pounding tether that could not be pinned as negative or positive. Somehow he sensed both simultaneously, along with a good dash of uncomfortable awkwardness if he let his mind wander back to the time in the bathroom. Every now and again a sultry vision would flash into his mind, clear as day. Chase had to shuffle to disperse those thoughts, causing noise thus a subtle glance from Julia, and vice versa. It seemed both didn’t wish to provoke a stir, yet waited less than discreetly for the other to produce a minor distraction to give a reason for a wordless glance.

Chase shifted his eyes back away from her hands that hovered the papers off the desk and down to his watch. It was 5 minutes to 5. At 5 pm all non-full-field employees could technically retire for the day. And he planned to leave the room as fast as possible the second it reached 5 pm. One reason being he needed to be alone to digest what happened between them and the other the demand to dispose of the ‘evidence’.

He wanted to flush the condom at first, Julia almost slapping him out of sheer disappointment in even uttering the option. She stated that it was an incredibly irresponsible idea to even think about and that he should know better. That latex is not only a blunder on the environment to produce but destroys marine life when disposed of through unethical means, such as toilets and when left as litter in high rainfall or drainage areas. Latex condoms take over 30 years to entirely decompose in ocean water, a resolution only possible if it hadn’t already ruptured the ACME sewage system when passing through. Julia concluded that it was best that it end up in a landfill so it can biodegrade, checking the wrapper to confirm that it was indeed biodegradable. After an impromptu education in plastics and their effect on the ecosystem and society. It was safe to say Chase correctly decided to wrap it up and keep it with him. He knew that throwing it in the trash can in the bathroom would be a risk he couldn’t take, so he would dispose of it after work hours.

The ACME pen pressed into his notebook made a well of dark ink that stained the page, raising his grip up finally noticing. The ink had pooled and dried tacky, creating a string that connected the tip of the pen to the paper before it weakened and split with the added distance between them. Chase scolded himself for wasting the paper, throatily huffing to himself as he clicked the pen to put it away. The click was loud, louder than he ever remembered it to be, believing as though he could virtually hear Julia’s look lock onto his figure. Instinctively, he gazed up, meeting her eyes.

Julia’s glasses had slipped from the bridge of her nose, cheeks naturally blushed with the same pink as her lips. Her eyes dipped briefly from direct contact and down, flitting from side to side as if she were inspecting, before returning, then swallowed. Chase felt exponentially warm, wanting to move, to diffuse the confining air that had him paralysed. He was marvellous at applying a partly faux, overbearing confidence that aided him in tough positions, it nowhere to be seen, concluding he implemented the last of it in the lavatory.

An alarm style beep went off, snatching her awareness to her watch, Chase feeling compelled to do the same. It was 5 pm. He stood sharply, almost slamming his legs into the desk without giving himself time to drag back his chair to stand, as Julia stood rigidly at the same time too. It appeared she had the exact same thought as him, even setting an alarm: To leave the exact moment it reached 5 pm.

It was a furious but productive cleanup. They had never collected their things and organised the desk that fast and precise, both careening for the exit. Julia had her jacket slung around her forearm, briefcase in hand when they simultaneously reached the exit. Both of them paused, lingering for the other to leave first, Chase tucking the few files he was supposed to review today under his arm to complete later tonight. Despite telling himself for nearly an hour he would gracefully run out the door, he discovered himself unable, reluctant to step forward first. Because that would mean it was over. Once they returned to their separate hotel rooms and sealed themselves inside, the upheaval that could sum up today would end. He wanted it to resolve, understanding it was best, still confounded by how consummation ended up as the perfect solution for their troubles. Yet, a permanent itch from the distinct technique of taction she exuded made him reach out his hand first. Not to the door handle, but to Julia.

Chase stuck out his open palm, breaching the gap between them, offering his hand for her to accept for a handshake. It was all he could think of doing, to express his ‘gratitude’ for their hopeful reinstalment of cooperation, communication and goodwill within their partnership. Sure, their resolve was non-conventional, but it at least accomplished something towards positive perseverance moving forward.

Julia looked to his hand, then up at him, Chase stiffening his part to promote the professionalism in his sideways glance. She smiled genially even if perplexed, pushing her glasses up her nose with a knuckle, taking his hand carefully. Julia’s hold was formless and svelte compared to his tense grip, easing up as they fastened, not wanting to appear too rigid and scare her away. They shook once, the lengths of her fingers cold, but still comforting nonetheless. Julia brightened her smile up to him, inadvertently making Chase grin sincerely, if hastily back. Letting go he reached for the door opening it, letting his hand drag along with it, signing for her to depart first. She complied and hummed a delicate ‘thank-you’ and slid out into the hall, Chase following immediately after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This one was a lot more explicit than last time. Do leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it, I love to read your responses. Thank you once again to all the constant support on here, Tumblr and Discord that constantly keep me motivated. I can't fully express my appreciation. I'll see you all next time ;)


End file.
